


I'm An Angel, You Ass

by Cassidy_Corbin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Corbin/pseuds/Cassidy_Corbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was messing with Cas at a diner, and things got kinky (based off a rp I did with a friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm An Angel, You Ass

(Enjoy)

 

Dean sat in the booth, next to his brother Sam and glanced out the window. It was raining with no sign of stopping. He sighed and diverted his eyes to the Angel sitting across from him who was as always sitting there quietly. Dean got an idea and stared into Cas' eyes. "I'm The One Who Griped You Tight And Raised You From Perdition" He spoke, impersonating Cas' voice. The angel looked up at Dean with a glint of anger in his eyes "Dean this is not funny, I raised you from hell and I can drop you right back in" Dean was shocked as Sam let out a slight chuckle, turning the page of his newspaper. "My True Form Is Approximately The Size Of Your Chrysler Building" Cas glared at Dean, flicking his eyes blue as the waitress came over. "What Will You All Have" Cas looked over at her and simply said "Burgers and a water please" Sam just grunted out "Salad" and Dean kept his eyes on his Angel "Burger and a Milkshake for me" Still impersonating Cas' voice. "Alright be right out" she said, smiling at Dean. "I don't understand that reference" The Angel half smirked and looked out the window as the weather changes and thunder cracked, followed by lightning. "I'm an angel- Oh!" He said as something dragged against his Prostate. Sam looked over disgusted by the noise his brother made and folded the paper. "I'll head to the bathroom" Sam got up and walked away. Dean felt it again and he moaned, gripping the table. "I'm Dean Winchester and i'm madly in live with and angel" He moved his grace over Deans now aching cock and pressed it down. Dean whimpered out a noise that sounded somewhat like "ffuck Cas" Cas thrusted his grace in and out of Dean and Dean felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. The Angel slammed his grave into deans prostate, causing Dean to squirm all over his seat. "Cassssss- stop, I'm gonna cum" Cas just looked into his eyes "Do it Winchester" Cas dragged his grace over Deans cock sending pleasure through his body. "Fuck!" Dean practically screamed and bucked his hips, cuming in his jeans" Cas diverted his eyes back to the window as Dean tried to steady his breath. Sam came back and picked up his newspaper and the food came, "Fucking burgers" Dean panted up at Cas. 

(Hi, Alright first fic and I know it sucks, so please leave feedback on what I should do to improve my writhing XD)


End file.
